halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Arbiter (Level)
Looking for the Arbiter rank, or Arbiter character? Summary A Halo 2 campaign level in which, as the Elite Arbiter, you must assassinate the Heretic Leader on a Forerunner Gas Mine in Threshold's atmosphere. The mission involves neutralising Heretic forces. Along the way, the player will have to open a hangar door for reinforcements, fight, for the first time in Halo 2, Sentinels, and fly a Banshee to escort a friendly Phantom that is looking for where the Heretic Leader escaped to. This is the first time you are able to use the Carbine, the Sentinel Beam, and the Fuel Rod Cannon. Usable Weapons *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Energy Sword *Fuel Rod Cannon *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Sentinel Beam *Shielded Plasma Cannon Drivable Vehicles *Heretic Banshee Mission Objectives *Locate the Heretic Leader *Pursue the Heretic Leader *Kill the Heretic Leader Transcript GWLLh8Sr6mM Part 01: The Arbiter (The scene opens up with a blurry camera shot focused on the floor, before clearing and focusing on the back of Tartarus. The shot then changes to show Tartarus walking down a hallway in ''High Charity, two Brutes behind him, carrying the Elite Commander on their shoulders. They are walking through a prison.)'' Brute 1: How much further must we heft this baggage? Any cell will do. Brute 2: Why not toss him in with this lot? (The Brutes pass a cell containing three Jackals, which hiss and reach out through the bars at the Brutes as they pass.) Brute 2: They could use the meat. Brute 1: Them? What about us? My belly aches, and his flesh is seared, just the way I like it. Tartarus: Quiet! You two whimper like Grunts fresh off the teat. He's not meant for the jails. The Hierarchs have something special in mind. (The Brutes and their cargo move out onto a platform overlooking the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. They ride a Gravity Lift down to the walkway leading up to it and pass dozens of Elite Honor Guards standing at attention, staves ready. They enter the Mausoleum, where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy await. The Brutes and Tartarus bow.) Tartarus: Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent. Prophet of Truth: You may leave, Tartarus. (Tartarus looks up, surprised.) Tartarus: But I thought- Prophet of Truth: And take your Brutes with you. (Tartarus hesitates, and then bows again.) Tartarus: Release the prisoner. (The Brutes drop the Elite to his knees and rise, leaving the room. The Elite touches the Mark of Shame on his chest.) Prophet of Truth: The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But, ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me. Elite Commander: I am already dead. Prophet of Truth: Indeed. Do you know where we are? Elite Commander: The Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Prophet of Truth: Quite so. Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter, from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis. Prophet of Mercy: The Taming of the Hunters, the Grunt Rebellion ... Were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago! Elite Commander: Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence. Prophet of Truth: Halo's destruction was your error, and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was... overzealous. We know you are no heretic. This is the true face of heresy, one who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council. (Truth presses a button on his chair, and a miniature hologram of an Elite in different equipment appears.) Sesa 'Refumee: Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! They would use the faith of our Forefathers to bring ruin to us all! The Great Journey is- (Truth cuts off the hologram.) Prophet of Truth: This heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced. Prophet of Mercy: Their slander offends all who walk the Path. Elite Commander: What use am I? I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle- Prophet of Truth: Not as you are, no. But become the Arbiter ... And you shall be set loose against this heresy, with our blessing. (A large container pod floats into the center of the room, opening to reveal a suit of ancient armor surrounded by white light. The Elite stares at this for a moment, before turning back to Truth.) Elite Commander: What of the Council? Prophet of Mercy: The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal. You will die, as each Arbiter has before you. The Council will have their corpse. (The Elite rises, and walks toward the armor. He pauses before it, and looks to the pods containing the corpses of the Aribters who fell before him. He reaches up and takes the helmet of the Arbiter, and places it upon his head, then looks to the Hierarchs.) Arbiter: What would you have your Arbiter do? (The scene changes to show the outside of High Charity, the fleet surrounding it. Three Phantoms fly past the camera and swoop past the ruins of Halo, a large piece of it still intact and with landscape and clouds still visible. As it flies, the voice of Rtas 'Vadum can be heard.) Rtas 'Vadum: When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath! (The scene cuts to the inside of the center Phantom, where Special Ops Elites, along with the new Arbiter, line the walls, with a line of Special Ops Grunts in the center. An Ultra Elite, the SpecOps Leader Rtas 'Vadum, walks among them.) SpecOps Elites: According to our station! All without exception! Rtas 'Vadum: On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant! SpecOps Elites: Even to our dying breath! Rtas 'Vadum: Those who would break this oath are Heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies! (a Grunt fumbles with the methane tank of another Grunt, some air is released, the second Grunt mutters angrily at the first) SpecOps Elites: We shall grind them into dust! (Note: the Hidden Subtitle appears here.) ('Vadum turns his head to face the camera, revealing he is missing the mandibles on the left side of his head.) Rtas 'Vadum: And continue our march to glorious salvation! (Spec Ops Leader approaches the Arbiter. They stare each other down.) Rtas 'Vadum: This armor suits you. But it cannot hide that mark. Arbiter: Nothing ever will. Rtas 'Vadum: You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not. Arbiter: That makes two of us. (Rtas 'Vadum responds to this with a respectful "hmm.") (The Phantoms fly over a Forerunner structure and descend toward another structure dangling below it on a long cable, a Gas Mine. An intense storm swirls below the structure.) Phantom Pilot: Leader, there is no doubt: the storm will strike the facility! Rtas 'Vadum: We'll be long gone before it arrives. (The Phantoms fly lower, near the top of one of several towers sticking out from the center of the main structure. One deposits a group of Grunts and an Elite, followed by a second one that drops two Elites and the Arbiter.) Rtas 'Vadum: Warriors, prepare for combat! (The Arbiter ignites his Energy Sword and looks down at it, before the mission begins.) Part 02: "A Whisper in the Storm Rtas 'Vadumee (Radio): We are the arm of the prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident. (If you wait until Rtas 'Vadumee finishes, then walk to the two Elites waiting at the ramp) SpecOps Elite: First lance in position (as the Arbiter approaches the doors where the rest of the team is waiting to enter) Rtas 'Vadumee (Radio): The storm has masked our approach, and it should have their local Battlenet in disarray. We have the element of surprise . .. For now." (the Arbiter enters the airlock beyond, with a team of SpecOps Grunts and Elites.) SpecOps Elite: Engage Active Camouflage! Reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy! (The Grunts and Elites "dissappear" as their camouflage is engaged.) Rtas 'Vadumee: You may wish to do the same, Arbiter, but take heed: your armor's system is not as...new as ours. Your camouflage will not last forever. (The team enters the next room. If you wait without being seen for a moment, the two heretic Elites in this room will talk to one another.) Heretic Elite 1: Any word on our missing brothers? Heretic Elite 2: Still nothing. Given what we have learned, I fear they are lost. Heretic Elite 1: Maybe the Oracle will protect us... Heretic Elite 2: Perhaps. But his Sentinels are too few. Better we protect ourselves! (Later, the team enters an elevator and descends into a hangar containing a Seraph. A new enemy appears: the familiar Sentinels.) SpecOps Elite: Sentinels, the holy warriors of the Sacred Rings. Why have they sided with these heretics? (during the battle in the hangar) Phantom Pilot (Radio): Arbiter, clear the hangar and open this door, so I may drop the second Lance! (The Arbiter opens the door.) Phantom Pilot (Radio): Hold position, I am making my approach. (The Arbiter descends through the facility, eventually entering a room featuring a window looking out onto a landing pad with three Banshees. The Heretic Leader, Sesa 'Refumee appears.) Sesa 'Refumee: Deal with him, my brothers! I will defend the Oracle. (He hops onto a Banshee and flies off.) Heretic Elite 3: This truth must not be silenced! Part 03: To The Hunt Rtas 'Vadumee (radio): The heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter. Get after their leader, but watch your back. I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you. (after the first wave of Banshees is eliminated) Phantom Pilot (Radio): The heretics have weapons emplacements all over the facility, Arbiter. We'll take them out, one by one, until we find the heretic leader. (If you take too long to head for the final emplacement) Rtas 'Vadumee (Radio): No sign of the heretic leader - or his banshee. We must keep searching! (Alternately:) Phantom Pilot (Radio): That was the last of them - but there are more ahead. (The Arbiter nears the final emplacement.) Rtas 'Vadumee (Radio): We've tracked the leader to this part of the station. Clear that landing platform, and get inside. (The level ends once you clear the platform and arrive at the door.) Legendary Walkthrough 01: A Whisper in the Storm Well, I have to admit that ever since the first cutscene, I've been wondering just why the hell this Elite guy was getting so much screen time. I had it in my head that this guy was going to be some lame kind of boss character who would kill our father (no, Chief, I'' am your father!), burn our home to the ground (only the Covenant already did; oh well), and perform other EVIL VILLIAN activities. While my suspicions were at least quelled, I was right, in a way. Halo 2 has indeed brought up the lamentable and stupid tradition of the "boss", and we'll be spending this level and the next preparing for our ridiculously difficult and cheesy confrontation with him. Once I got over my dislike of the Arbiter, I realized that he's really a much better character then the Chief: from a story-telling point of view, anti-heroes>heroes. The Chief is faceless (literally and figuratively), flat and static; the Arbiter is tortured, well-rounded and very, very, dynamic. Not to mention, there are a few advantages to playing as him: #Our useless flashlight is replaced by the non-useless camo. #Instead of useless (if entertaining) Marines and gung-ho, invincible Johnson, we have deadly SpecOps Elites and slightly gung-ho, equally invincible Rtas 'Vadumee. #We start most levels with an energy sword and four plasma nades. #We get a lot more "unfun" levels as Arby, true. (Viz. Oracle, Sacred Icon, QZ.) But we also get a lot of "fun" levels, such as "Great Journey", "Uprising" and this one. "Arbiter". So, we start out on top of a orange-looking facility. Continue straight forward, fall off the edge, and land kneeling, Neo-style, in front of our fellow Elites (and Grunts). That'll impress them. Bear in mind that while the Elite getting the door open and the Elite to our left, as well as the two Grunts, will be joining us, the other two Elites will not. In fact, they don't even show up later, so I don't know what purpose they even serve. Whatever. Give your plasma rifle to one of the Grunts, then exchange his plasma pistol for the rifle of one of the 'useless' Elites. It's not like they need it, seeing as how they never show up again. (By the way, the Elites that show up later in the level if yours all die are not the same ones; not one of them has a plasma pistol). So, now that we're nicely prepped, we're ready to move on. Head through the doors as they open, but, as you go through the second one, be sure to activate your massively useful camo. Cut around the right side of the central pillar and assassinate the Elite. Grab the carbine, then use it to beat the sleeping Heretic Grunts to death. Head up the slope on the right side, noting the patrolling Heretic Elite, activating your camo as you go. Cutting around his back, assassinate him too. Grab his carbine too. Then head around to the other side and grab the carbine ammo there. Now, time for the whole "joining battle with the enemy" part. There is a Heretic Minor (brown), a Heretic Major (gold/tan), and six Heretic Grunts in the area—two Lances, that is. The Grunts should be killed first, as their Needlers pose more threat than do the Elites. If you waste these Lances quickly enough, four more Grunts will join the fray, but they will fall to your Carbine. By now, you may have noticed that the Carbine is more or less the Battle Rifle, but with more ammo and no burst-fire. Get used to it; it's a slightly better weapon than the Battle Rifle, although I prefer the BR55 myself. Furthermore, it'll be your go-to gun for the rest of the game. Anyway, once you head down to the elevator, you'll meet four Heretic Grunts, two on each side of the elevator, who will soon be joined by a Heretic Lance from the elevator. It's possible to use your camo to get around to the elevator side and stick the Elite leading the Lance before he even reaches the top, but keep in mind that you'll then be vulnerable to fire fron the Grunts. Myself, I find it more effective to shoot down the Grunts, then let my Special Ops team fight the elevator Lance while I flank them and combine grenades and assassinations to finish them all. Whew. That's a day in the life of an Arbiter, I suppose. Well, actually, no, it isn't. This level and the next three Arbiter levels are a day in the life on the Arbiter. One defeat of a small army, three battles with a parasitic xenomorph which destroyed the most powerful race in the history of the galaxy, one destruction of an installation created by the aforementioned powerful race, one capture of an artifact on which the fate of all life hinges, one (nearly successful) attempt on your life, one encounter with the controlling intelligence of the aforementioned parasitic xenomorph. ''That's a day in the life of an Arbiter. Okay, enough rambling. Down here is a hangar; a pretty tricky battle, too. A Heretic Elite is patrolling around your position; camouflage and assassinate him. Then, head around to the left side walkway. As you approach one of the doors, a Lance will come out. Throw a plasma grenade to disorient them, then use your sword to finish them off. A Sentinel will descend in front of you and open fire. For now, though, focus on sticking the Heretic Major who will come up the ramp in front of you. Then shoot down the Sentinel with the Carbine, camouflage, and open the hangar door with the switch at the bottom of the ramp. Another Heretic Elite may show up to threaten you, but he too can be sworded. Here is where things get a little hairy. After the Phantom shows up, Grunts with fuel rod cannons will show up and open fire on it. Kill the one nearest to you quickly, drop your Carbine for it, and jump onto the Seraph, then onto the other side of the hangar. Two Elites and two Grunts will show up from these doors; spam some fuel rods on them and clean up with the sword. Another two or three Grunts will probably show up from the doors closest to the elevator. As soon as they die, some more Grunts will show up from the door on the lower level. They have turrets, meaning you'll want to take them out quickly; I suggest plasma grenades. Two Elites, one with a sword, will follow them. Destroy them. After that mess, I hope you have some Elites left. You will want them. Grab a new energy sword and drop your empty fuel rod cannon for a plasma pistol; there's probably one lying around somewhere. If not, go with the carbine. As you head down the hall, two Grunts and two Elites will show up. I like to use the overcharge of the plasma pistol on the Elites, then stick them with plasma grenades. You probably should take out one of the two Elites that show up soon after by doing the overcharge-stick tactic as well, but the other is probably attacking you by this time, so sword-lunge him with extreme prejudice. Then swap out the plasma pistol for a carbine or four, and let your allies stealthily sneak into the next room. Once they've moved forward a bit, move around them and headshot the two Grunts who are patrolling near your position. Then, camouflage, head up the ramp and cut around behind the two Elites who just showed up. Assassinate them both, as they're far too busy with your team to notice you. In this area, you'll find two Elites already in the area, two more who join them a bit later, and about six needler-Grunts. Stick all the Elites you can find, and take out the Grunts fast. They can make you into a pink pincushion of power as fast as you can say "Wort, wort, wort." As you head down from this room, an oblivious Elite will patrol by you. (Whenever I play this level and watch everybody patrolling for no apparent reason instead of attacking me, I have to resist the urge to sing to myself, "They see me rollin/They hatin/Patrollin/Tryin to catch me ridin dirty"). Wait for him to pass you, then introduce him to the magic of assassination. There are two sleeping Grunts off to your left, so give them the same fate. Head down the hall, watching your motion tracker. There's yet another patrolling Elite, whose back is often towards you. Beat him down the ramp with a melee to the back. This next area is a bit tricky, as you have to open fire, but an Elite flanks you as soon as you do. So, instead of taking the ramp down right away, keep going straight until you come to a locked door. Shoot it with the carbine, then switch to the sword. A very surprised Elite is behind the door. Cut him down to size with the sword, then turn around. A host of Grunts have heard the commotion and are coming up the ramp to check it out. Bizarrely, they will fire at your allies, not you. Shoot them all while they're distracted. Once they're all drowning in their methanous blood, move on down. There's a weapon cache in the next area, including a shiny new energy sword. Take the sword, but bear in mind that we can exploit the Infinite Energy Sword Glitch here. So, we want to have an opportunity to empty the sword of ammo. Fair enough. The next area has about seven Grunts, two Sentinels and four Elites. Kill them all with a combination of plasma grenades, sword and carbine. Note that you don't want to empty the sword yet, so save some ammo for it. You still have two battles ahead where you'll seriously want it. The next room has two Elites patrolling. If you make a sound, four Grunts will show up to aid them. I suggest that you camouflage, assassinate the backmost Elite, then stick the next one and run past him into the next room. For some strange reason, the Grunts almost never follow you in there, and if one of them does, he's usually alone. Hey, look! The Heretic Leader! Unfortunately, Bungie has concentrated on making it impossible for us to kill him at this stage. Although it is possible to glitch through the window and cut him down, it results in an inability to complete the level. Too bad; I think Bungie could have mad it possible (if very hard) to destroy the window, spring upon 'Refumee, and end his pathetic life. But they didn't. Too bad. Jump up onto one of the ledges on this room's sides. The left one is the one I usually choose. Watch your motion tracker. Hopefully, the two Elites and three Grunts that come through one of the two doors after a few seconds will be on your end of the room. If not, I'd suggest reverting. You just got a checkpoint, after all, and it's easier to wait a few seconds than it is to fight across the room against two carbine Elites and three needler Grunts. Once they're all dead... 02: To the Hunt! I seem to remember that they said this on the Three Stooges a lot. It would be something to see Covenant Three Stooges: Truth as Larry, Arbiter as Moe, and Tartarus as Curly. But I digress. Hop into a Banshee and take off. The new Banshee, unfortunately, is somewhat underwhelming; the fuel rod gun is much weaker (as are all explosives in Halo 2), it can no longer hover, and it's pathetically inaccurate with the plasma guns. Still, it serves our purposes pretty well. Across from us are two Grunts on turrets. The best thing to do here is boost across to them, climb out of the Banshee and unleash the sword on them. Not only does it get rid of sword charge, which is one of our three goals for the rest of the level, it also gives us access to a crapload of fuel rod cannon ammo, which you should trade for your carbine as the second of three goals. It also removes some enemies, which is the third goal. Once these goals are for now accomplished, hop back in the Banshee. Every so often, another group of Banshees will show up to attack the Phantom. However, as it's indestructible, you can easily target them while they do this. Whenever you come to another landing zone, land and take out the fuel rod cannon Grunts on foot. Do this until you are full up on fuel rod cannon ammo and empty on sword ammo. After that point, your only concern is survival. The three landing zones should give you ample opportunities to accomplish these goals. The last of the aerial battles is a bit tricky. There are a decent amount of fuel rod Grunts and turret Grunts in this area, not to mention three Elites who will show up as reinforcements. You're not exactly ideally equipped for ground combat at this point, either, so I suggest that you clear almost everything out, let the Phantom drop off some allies, then let them finish the Elites. Once they're all dead, the level is clear. Trivia *The Grunts Birthday Skull is found on this level. Category:Halo 2 Campaign